The objectives of this long-term project are: (1) to compile an index of associations between organ system diseases and symptoms in human and exposure to environmental and occupational chemicals; and (2)to assess the practicality and validity of using neurological and behavioral tests as early indicators of toxicity and as surveillance "tools".